Sasunaru vs Gaanaru
by Felinguy12
Summary: Okay guys, this is a one shot of naruto, sasuke, and gaara fall in love. It was hard deciding who ended up with naruto though...anyways this is about Gaara, and sasuke realizing their feelings for naruto, and once naruto feels for them too, two of them go to a deadly mission and only one came back. ( also sakura is apart of it too)


Sasunaru and Gaanaru (A/N: Okieee so guys, in this story Naruto is cute and good looking, so some girls are going to like him too, okieee?)

Sasuke walked into the school, he saw people making out, flirting, hugging, having sex. He saw all the couples, he thought to himself, why hasn't he had a girlfriend yet? Well, first off, why hasn't he liked anyone yet? He noticed that he only worried or cared about was getting away from his fan girls and suppressing Naruto.

On the other hand, Naruto gave up on suppressing Sasuke (A/N: Yeah I know that Naruto will never stop trying to fight Sasuke, but come on, I can dream, and I'm going to share that dream in this story, Lol.) he wanted to focus on something else, his future. He meant his love future, thinking his job future would be to boring to think about. He wanted to know who he would fall in love with, that was why he kept on getting yelled at in class, for not paying attention, because of the thought of love.

Gaara, didn't know what was love, he wanted to know, he wanted to know what that feeling was, people said they felt warm when he/she touched them, like warm like warm water? He had no clue, and his fan girls would said they loved him and whenever he sat next to a fangirl they would...blush? But all that would change, not for him only, but for all of them.

Naruto was sitting in class, still daydreaming. "Hey, Dobe." He looked up. Oh its Sasuke. He thought. "Yo, whats up?" He said with no emotion, and not feeling anything at all. "Um, Good?" Sasuke's face looked confused, he would usually get upset? He thought, unsatisfied with the response Naruto gave. Just then Gaara came. "Hey, Naruto!" Naruto's face lit up. "Hey, Gaara. Whats up?" Sasuke was jealous, wondering why he was always excited when Gaara came. Well, they are buddies, and I'm practically the third wheel. But he didn't care, since he would like to be the one beating Naruto up, instead of a shoulder-to-lean-on friend. "Hey Naruto. Nothing much." Gaara always felt a bright happy feeling when Naruto was there, not like the feeling when he's being rampaged by girls, but then again, they were best friends. "Oh yeah, and hey Sasuke." Sasuke waved, they were friends, all three of them. They would play video games and fight, but Sasuke would only fight with Naruto. He didn't care, he didn't want to fight, and whenever he did he would always, almost kill someone. He thought back at when he got into a fight with Lee, he almost killed him. That thought gave him goosebumps. Naruto was his closest friend out of all three of them, since he and Naruto had tailed beasts inside them, he knew what was going on in his life. "Hey, you guys wanna go and get ramen, then pick up girls?" Naruto gave a bright smile. Gaara giggled, and gave a 'sure' and Sasuke gave a smirk, then nodded.

When they met up at the ramen place, Gaara and Sasuke, noticed that Naruto wore his usual clothing, a necklace the fifth Hokage gave him, a brownish coloured shirt and hiking shorts. Meanwhile they wore clone, they did their hair nice and wore nice clothes, to suit the occasion of having dates. Gaara already dated girls, many. He never really did it on his own will, it was either because his parents had introduced him to a new girl, or the fangirls were dying to date him, he wasn't a heartless person, that was why he did. Sasuke never dated, even though he had lots of fangirls, he never felt sorry for a girl that was dying to date him, he would always just give a 'heh' then say things so the girl would past out like 'your too cute for me to date' or he would blush then give a peck on the cheek and leave. He always thought that would be the case, so the girl would get the idea of not dating him anymore, but still like him.

"Hey...why are you guys weari- never mind..." Naruto gave a blush, he didn't know why though, was it because they were good looking in those clothes? He thought. Noooo, I'm not gay! He concluded, giving a second opinion. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and for a second, he thought he was cute. He was always smiling and he would always give off the cutest blush whenever Sakura came, Sasuke remembered all those times...but while he was thinking he guessed, do I like Naru-? NO! I DO NOT! He started scratching his head trying to process the thought. But Gaara actually admitted his feelings, well before Sasuke did anyways. Gaara remembered all the cute moments he had with Naruto, and he also considered that he was the luckiest guy because meeting Naruto was now a fantasy to him. A fantasy, where he and Naruto would be together. Was this love, he questioned. No he wasn't gay, but he also thought that love could come in many ways. He remembered thinking back, when he came across one of his fangirls, reading a gay manga, they called it 'Yaoi'... So this was yaoi he answered to himself... I am yaoi! (A/N: LOOL Okay so Gaara isn't all bright about gay stuff...thats why he concluded his questioned with 'he was yaoi', I know what yaoi is, but I just thought this was funny XD! Well to me that is...)

Sasuke and Gaara blushed at Naruto, meanwhile Naruto was turning red from how hot the guys were. "Okay, lets go pick up girls now." Naruto spoke, before the other guys did. They all headed to the place where girls hang out most, the mall. All the girls eyes glared at that three, can't believing their eyes. Thinking that those three were the cutest boys they have seen today. So many girls ran up to them. All the girls started screaming and asking if they were single. While Naruto was dealing with the girls, Sasuke and Gaara couldn't stop staring at Naruto, even though they had a hard time admitting they were gay, it was so easy for them to fall in love with Naruto. Sasuke looked over at Gaara which was standing right next to him. He followed Gaara's eyes which lead to Naruto. He couldn't handle the pressure, of having HIM like Naruto TOO! He punched Gaara with all his might, raged with anger. "Dude, what the hell did yu do that for!?" Sasuke didn't want Gaara to like Naruto, he liked him first...well he didn't know when Gaara started liking him, but he loved Naruto...did he just say LOVE?! Agh he was so frustrated, he wanted to scream, but then again. If he were to see himself like this, he would've said, 'heh, your frustrated because of love, weakling.' And he was never a weakling, he was a Uchiha and Uchiha's are not weak they are strong, strong, fast, smart, they had a strong heart. Heart he thought, my hearts beating so fast I don't know whats happening. "Agh, w-why were you looking at Naruto...that way?" He wanted to know why Gaara was looking at Naruto. "SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY DID YOU PUNCH GAARA?!" Confused, Naruto went up to Sasuke and punched him. "Just because I stopped trying to fight you, doesn't mean to have to start picking fights with Gaara!" Naruto was cut off when Gaara spoke. "I looked at him, because I love him...I'm yaoi."

"Yaoi? What The Fuck? You know you don't say that... you say 'I'm gay'...BUT WHATEVER, I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS BECAUSE...because...never mind." Sasuke turned then left slowly. Naruto started to blush. He rethought about Gaara's words, 'because I love him'. Naruto didn't know what to say, he never heard of a guy saying he loved him, well except the guys that think he's cute. But this was different, his best friend, now loved him. And Sasuke the one he fought with the most, acted like another person. Gaara turned and left the other direction. And this was the starting of the love triangle.

The next day Naruto didn't want to get up. He wanted to lie in bed, hiding his face and thinking yesterday never happened. But Kakashi was going to assign the gym groups today, and he love gym. Great the word again, love. He sighed at that thought. He took his new clean brown shirt, which reminded of the shirt he wore yesturday, the day where the confusion started. He srcratched his head violently, he wanted to scream. All that stress came out with the punch of a kyuubi's strength that pressed against the wall, so hard that it made a dent. Then, he furiously grabbed his pants off the couch, put it on. And left.

When Naruto arrived, he noticed that Sasuke was trying hard not to notice Naruto, and looked at another girl, targeting to talk to her. Meanwhile Gaara was talking to his friends that he never really talks to. None of them talked to one another. Naruto on the other hand sat in his seat, quietly. Then Sakura came, "Hey, Naruto! Your usually with Sasuke and Gaara, why aren't you with them now?" He turned to look at Sakura. Usually he would blush by now or say something like 'DO YOU THINK I'M GAY! I DON'T HANG OUT WITH THEM ALL THE TIME!' but he realized he was in a gay situation... "Um, hey Sakura... We are in a fight right now..." Sakura was a little mad, since he would usually blush at her, which made her feel beautiful, since Sasuke always rejected girls without them knowing and the girl ends up forgetting about it. So now she thought Sasuke was a complete jerk and felt a little happy around Naruto now. "You know what Sakura, I'm going to give up on like you, so you can have Sasuke, I don't need him...and you don't even like me..." *Slap* "Ow!" Sakura slapped him without noticing, and she caught herself crying too. "Sakura! Are you okay? I didn't do anything to hurt you did I? I-" Naruto suddenly felt arms wrapped around his neck and drops of her tears scattered across his cheeks. Sakura whispered in his ear, "No, I do like you, I love you!" Sasuke looked at Naruto standing straight, shocked by Sakura's words. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the wrist. The girl he just talked to, stared with complete confusion. When Sasuke pulled Naruto, Naruto noticed that they were approaching the nearby locker, Naruto tried to tug and free himself from Sasuke's grip, but he couldn't, since Sasuke's grip was practically cutting off his circulation. Sasuke slamed Naruto's back against the locker, then moved his hands next to Naruto's head, making Naruto face Sasuke. Sasuke's stare was intense, Naruto eyes were clueless. He was never this close to Sasuke, he thought. Then he saw Sasuke's lips plant on his own, his eyes was wide open, not moving an inch, and wanting to scream from the frustration. Why did my rival turn into my first kiss? Why did Sasuke kiss me? Why was I so confused? Is Sasuke GAY? All these questions fill his mind, questions that needed to be answered. Then Gaara came.

Gaara's fist slammed against Sasuke's face. His face was hot and furious. Gaara didn't know why though, since this never happened to him before, he felt mad and angry, because of someone else. Was this jealousy? But how could he be jealous? He rethought about what he said to Naruto,"I love you" He remembered, he remember saying those words to the one he dears the most. So this was jealousy! He concluded during his train of thought. Sasuke jumped to his feet, wiping the blood that he had spit out when Gaara punched him. They both said at the same time,"Heh, Naruto's mine..." The they sprinted at each other, clutching their fists tightly ready to beat the shit out of each other. Sasuke's fist aimed right at Gaara's stomach, the punch was so fierce and fast, it didn't look like any human can suppress it. While Gaara's punch was aiming for his throat, the punch was like a missle launching so fast and exploding at the end, this also didn't look like anyone would survive it. The punches were both unbelievable, no man kind could ever believe to do such great and deadly cause. At the time it almost hit, Naruto stopped them, using his speed, blocked it at the right time."Guys, I don't want bloody and broken bones just for me, lets talk over this with ramen." He gave a cheerful smile. "Whatever..."Sasuke turned holding Naruto by the waist, and Naruto trying to keep up, while Gaara put his hand around Naruto's shoulder and kissed him. All three of them went to get ramen.

(A/N: Guys I think I'm going to wrap this up, and I'll tell you who he will end up with...soon ;)!)

The next day, he got 2 notes,

_Hey Naruto,_

_This is Sasuke, I'm going on a mission, I might not come back... But anyways, I want to tell you that I love you! And that no matter how this will end you will be in my heart._

_(P.S usually I don't write love notes, well it's because your the first one I fell in love with)_

_Sasuke Uchiha _

He wanted to cry, looking at Sasuke's loving words. Then he lifted the second note.

_Dear my loving Naruto,_

_You are the first one I fell in love with, and the first one I have actually felt jealous with...Well, I'm going on a mission, this is a dangerous one, and not much people survive. But anyways, I love you. You will be in my heart, you'll be my first and last. _

_Gaara._

Looking at the notes he wanted to die, both of his best friends are going on a dangerous mission and possibly not coming back... He stayed in the house and waited to hear from his friends and finally news came, the only thing he got was, "Only one survived..." A few days later, he heard the surviver came back. When he was about to go check who he, there was a knock on the door, he went to go check who it was, and it was...(A/N: AHHHHH ITS SO HARD TO FIND OUT WHO SURVIVED, SINCE I LOVE GAANARU, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS SASUNARU, BUT I LOVE GAARA,AND IF HE DIED I'D FEEL BAD, BUT I LOOOOOVE SASUNARUUUUUU SO MUCH! SO I ASKED ONE OF MY FRIENDS TO RANDOMLY CHOOSE ONE ...THEN I CHOSE THE OPPOSITE... WHICH MAKES ME SO MADDDDD! SO HERE IT GOES!)

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Okay he saw... Sasuke (A/N: I'M SO SORRY GAARA! .)Sasuke didn't know how Naruto would react, he thought he would cry and slam the door on his face, but Naruto's eyes lit up and hugged Sasuke, but he felt bad, Gaara loved him, and now this... but then Sasuke spoke. "Don't worry, Gaara said he wants to stay, since the mission took place in the place where his dad once trained, he's still alive, but he's not back. He said I can't touch, kiss, or do anything to you except talk. But I'm gonna break all his rules..." Sasuke kissed Naruto, so this is how it ends, 3 friends, a mission, and a kiss. (A/N: YAAYAY I FINISHED IT!)


End file.
